Yo sé que volerás
by Ruedi
Summary: Es un songfic de Tails y Cosmo. No es muy bonito ni muy interesante, pero quiero q se entretengan un rato . Espero q les guste!


¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un song-fic, que es one-shot, de una de las parejas más tiernas: Tails y Cosmo. Confieso que la idea se me ocurrió cuando vi un video de Tate-Chin, que me pasó mi amigo Warnermata, y la verdad, sentía como si la inspiración se esparciba por todo el cuerpo, es una sensación muy extraña.

La canción que elegía es una de Luis Miguel llamada "Yo sé que volverás". Espero que les guste. No creo que sea muy largo, es sólo para entretenerlos un rato.

**Sonic y Cia. es propiedad de Sonic Team, Sonic Proyect y sus respectivos autores. **

_Yo sé que volverás..._

La veía con minuciosidad como lo hacía hace tantos años. La flor más hermosa de la Tierra... una bonita flor de color verde. Había crecido con el tiempo y se había vuelto mucho más hermosa que hace tanto tiempo ya... Su vista siempre se iluminaba al ver aquella flor tan majestuosa. o al menos para él. Se quedaba con la vista perdida al verla.

Acababa de regar la flor con agua critalina. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y suspiró. Muchos años habían pasado desde que aquella flor estaba en su poder. Y todavía la recordaba...

_Yo sé que volverás_

_cuando amanezca,_

_aun cuando los demás_

_ya se hayan ido,_

Una cabellera verde brillante, con dos rodetes, verde y rojo a la vez. Una piel clara y brillante como el sol... Ojos... ¿Cómo no recordar aquéllos ojos tan puros y llenos de alegría? Eran mucho más que unos ojos celestes. Con decir que parecía el cielo, un zafiro o el mar no bastaba para describirlos. Un vestido verde, con la falda balnca y verde en las puntas, como pétalos de una flor. Ella era una bella flor... Siempre sonreía, siempre con esa sonrisa tan celestial...

Dejó la regadera a un lado y, dándole una última mirada de cariño a la flor, entró a su casa. Se recostó sobre un sofá de color amarillo claro. Tenía la vista perdida y la cara de color rojo. Quería intentar olvidarla, pero sabía que nunca lo lograría. Hacía tanto tiempo que ella ya no estaba junto a él, ¿cómo, entonces, había logrado vivir, aún? No lo sabía, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no perdiera las esperanzas...

Se incorporó y se lavó la cara. Levantó la vista y se miró al espejo: su reflejo le devolvía a un zorro, de no más de 18 años, de pelaje rubio anaranjado brillante, unos intensos ojos celestes... pero no tanto como los de ella, se dijo. Tenía una camisa blanca y un par de pantalones azules.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su cocina a tomar algo de agua. Tenía la garganta seca y quería distraerse con algo, pero hace muchos años que intenta distraerse de algo y no obtiene el resultado que él desearía que tuviera.

Abrió el refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua. La acercó hasta a un vaso vacío y éste se llenó al cabo de un instante. Cuando el vaso estubo lleno, lo tomó en pocos minutos. Dejó el vaso, ahora vacío, sobre la mesada y se sentó en una de las sillas que había. Su vista volvía a perderse...

_la cita no ha cambiado_

_aunque parezca_

_que todo ha naufragado _

_en el olvido._

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y salió de la casa, con la maceta con la flor sobre sus brazos, hasta llegar a la metrópoli de Station Square, donde lo estaban esprando. Tomó un autobús, y subió en él. Pagó y tomó un asiento junto a la ventana. Mientras miraba los paisajes verdes hasta que convertirse en uno más urbano, también se veía a sí mismo. Cuando llegó a su destino, bajó del autobús y se encontró, en la misma parada a una joven murciélago aompañada de un echidna tan rojo como el fuego.

-Hola -saludó el zorro de dos colas, con una sonrisa. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues... estamos esperando el autobús para reunirnos con los otros -contestó la murciélago-. Cambiaron el el lugar -explicó.

-Ah, ya veo... -dijo Tails, algo sorprendido.

-¿No quieres tomar el auntobús con nosotros? Porque veo que no te informado del cambio... ¿Tails? -se interrumpió el echidna Knuckles al ver que su joven amigo tenía la vista en otro lugar. Èste se asintió con la caebza, como diciéndole que lo oía.

-Sí, tomaré el autobús con ustedes -dijo.

Se quedaron parados en la parada esprando la llegada del autbús que debía tomar, pues Rouge y Knuckles eran los que sabían cuál tomar. Tails los miraba con la vista algo gacha y perdida en algún lugar del suelo. El zorro no la levantó hasta que Knuckles lo zarandeó por los hombros, indicándole que el autobús ya estaba allí.

Los tres subieron y pagaron. El echidna y la murciélago se sentaron juntos, mientras que el zorro detrás de ellos. Èste se puso a ver la ventana, pero también se veía a sí mismo con la mirada perdida. Suspiró profundamente... Ella estaba en todos los rincones que conocía...

-Me parece extraño que Sonic no te haya avisado -dijo de pronto Knuckles. Tails levantó la cabeza de un salto y algo sorprendido-. Pensé que te había dicho el nuevo lugar.

-No, no lo ha hecho. No recibí ningún llamado telefónico por esta semana... estube algo... ocupado... O quizás no habré oído el teléfono -dijo con un hilo de voz. Knuckles lo miró: conocía ésa mirada triste y melancólica. Desde hacía muchos años que Tails no cambiaba la cara.

Una vez al año, desde la Tierra Chris y los demás abrían un portal para ir al mundo de Sonic, a festejar desde que se conocieron. Era un sólo día, pero valía la pena ir y festejar porque, después de todo, uno no tenía amigos en otro mundo de la noche a la mañana... Pero para él no era lo mismo festejarlo sin ella... Más sin embargo sus amigos siempre le pedían por favor que viniera, para que despejara un poco su mente. Tails comprendía la preocupación de sus amigos por él, pero... Eso era algo que tenía que resolver por sí mismo.

Bajaron del autobús quince minutos después, ante un callejón de ladrillos. Tails miró a Rouge y Knuckles con desconcierto.

-¿No me van a decir que Sonic eligió aquí para la fiesta? -les preguntó.

-Hay que atravesar la pared: detrás de ella hay un cambo abierto -ecplicó Knuckles-. Sí, debo decir que el erizo me sorprendió. El próximo año ya lo sabemos: Sonic no elijirá el lugar de la reunión -Touge rió y Tails sonrió.

_Yo sé que volverás_

_muy vigilante,_

_aquí te esperaré_

_lo he prometido,_

Discretamente subieron la pared y saltaron al otro lado: allí había una mesa grande, con un mantel, sillas, comida y gente charlando alegremente. Junto a la mesa había una especie de portal, esperando que se abriera. Los tres avanzaron hacia el numeroso grupo. Èste los saludó y los tres se sentaron. Tails dejó la florr junto a él, pero la apoyó con ciudado en el suelo.

-¿Cómo estás, Tails? -le preguntó Amy, que estaba a su lado.

-Bien... si alguien me hubiera dicho que habían cambiado el lugar -contestó el zorro de dos colas y miró hacia su amiga Sonic. El erizo azul, ya más adulto, lo miró con una gota en la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente.

-Perdón, Tails. Es que... bueno... se me pasó por la cabza. No fue mi intensión no llamarte -se disculpó. Tails suspiró, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa.

-¿Aún no llegaron? -preguntó la coneja Cream, acompañada de Cheese. Sonic negó con la cabeza y le dijo que pronto estarían aquí, pero Tails parecía totalmente alejado de sus amigos: miró hacia otra dirección, con la vista perdida y pensativa. Suspiró y siguió con su mirada.

Parecía que los demás, por unos momentos, no sa habían dado cuenta de que Tails estaba en su propio mundo. Por lo que Sonic ocupó el lugar de Amy y se puso a charlar con su mejor amigo de dos colas.

-¿Qué has hecho de nuevo, amigo? -le dijo, amistosamente. El zorro suspiró y le dijo en un tono algo melancólico:

-Nada nuevo. He hecho mo vida normal -Al erizo no le gustaba mucho ver a su amigo así. Le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, como un buen amigo.

-Vamos, Tails. Alégrate hoy: es un día de fiesta y es necesario que estés feliz. Ya sé que no puedes dejarla ni un momento, pero intenta pensar en otra cosa -le dijo. Tails no lo miró: ¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¿Cuántos años hace ya que intentaba quitársela de la cabeza?. El zorro asintió y Sonic volvió a darla palmaditas en la espalda-. ¿Quieres beber o comer algo? -el kitsune negó con la cabeza-. Bueno... ¡Oh, ya era hora! -el portal comenzó a iluminarse y los cuatro humanos que todos conocían, salieron de allí.

-¡Disculpen la tardanza! -se disculpó un muchacho de cabello castaños y ojos celestes. Tenía una remera blanca y unos pantalones celestes. Ayudó a otra joven de larga cabellera rubia y ojos celestes que estaba en una silla de ruedas-. Danny se durmió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué toda la culpa la tengo yo? -saltó de golpe un muchacho moreno de ojos celestes. Todos, o casi todos, rieron divertidamente.

Los cuatro terrestres se sentaron en la mesa, junto con sus amigos de Mobius. Podría decirse que desde allí, Tails la pasó bien. Al menos reía y se mostraba divertido... Pero la dulce y tierna joven de cabellera verde aparecía continuamente y no podía quitársela en ningún momento...

_la espera sería inútil_

_y asfixiante_

_si no supiera_

_cuánto me has querido._

La tarde cayó tan rápido que todos se preguntaban cómo había pasado eso. Pero poco les importó cuando un joven erizo de oscure pelaje y franjas rojas brillantes se les acercó con una torta bastante apetitosa. Todos, con anterioridad, habían decidido que el erizo Shadow llevara la torta. Todos se acercaron a ella, en cuanto Shadow la dejó en la mesa, y comenzaron a festejar sobre su amistad. Durante la siguiente media hora no hicieron más que fastejar con alegría. Cream comenzó a repartir trozos de torta hacia todos.

-Te lo agradezco, Cream -le dijo el zorro de dos colas-. Pero con lo que he comido con anterioridad, creo que ya me he llenado bastante. La conejó sonrió y se fue.

Tails se levantó de repente, tomó la planta y se disculpó ante todos que se ausentaba por unos minutos. Sonriendo, sus dos colas desaparecieron en cuánto se alejó del numeroso grupo y se dirigió a un bosque que estaba cerca.

-¿Aún piensa en Cosmo? -quiso saber el joven Chris. El erizo azul asintió con la cabeza.

Tails corría entre los árboles y, cuando creyó encontrar el lugar indicado, se sentó sobre el césped y apoyó la flor frente a él. Desde ése mismo momento no dejó de mirarla.

Varias imágenes pasaban por su mente, pero siempre tenía a la misma muchacha de intensos ojos celestes: Cosmo. Se podía verla junto con un zorro de dos colas, mucho más joven, abrazada a él mirnado la hermosa luna. Tails miró hacia el cielo, algo le decía que su sentimiento hacia ella estaba aumentando mucho más que los años anteriores, con una fuerza considerable. Volvió a mirar la flor detenidamente... La misma muchacha de cabellera verde le vendaba la cabeza con ternura mientras él sentí cómo sus mejillas se encendían al más rojo vivo. Podía recordarla, también, por última vez... Ese instante había marcado algo importantísimo en su vida: la había sentido tan cerca, pero tan lejos... Aún así nuna olvidaba sus ojos y su maravillosa forma de ser.

El instante en cuánto la había visto por última vez se repitió durante los siguientes minutos. Tomó la flor con cariño y se abrazó a ella, de un modo especial. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero una inocnete lágrima se le resbaló por la mejilla y cayó en el centro de la flor...

_Yo sé que volverás cuando amanezca_

_y escucho el despertar de ruiseñores, _

_en medio de esta prisa cotidiana_

_te espero regresar y me parece _

_que nada destrirá nuestros amores_

_mientras vuelvas junto a mí_

_siempre a mí, cada mañana_

Seguía abrazando a la flor con fuerza hacia su pecho. Las imágenes de la niña Cosmo pasaban como un rayo en su mente, sintiendo algo extraño... Otra lágrima rebelde cayó al centro de la flor. Se despegó de ella y la dejó frente a él, mirándola con ternura. Acarició sus pétalos, que eran tan suaves como su querida Cosmo... recordaba detalle de ella: sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa... Todo. Cerró sus ojos, y millones de imágenes vividas con ella pasaran, jugazmente, en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y miró el cielo, el cual estaba en un ocaso realmente encontador. De nuevo una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y fue a parar al centro de la flor.

El zorro de dos colas se incorporó y tomó la flor. Pero algo raro estaba ocurriendo: podía sentir una extraña energía que despedía la flor y ésta, al cabo de unos instantes, comenzó a brillar, con un brillo que sólo había visto una vez. Dejó la flor en el césped y, poco a poco, una luz se expandía en todas direcciones. Tails tuvo que taparse un poco sus ojos para que no le hiciera mal.

En cuanto el brillo hubiera acabado, el zorro de dos colas miró con detenimiento la flor: no había pasado nada nuevo, la flor seguía tal cual como la conocía. Algo triste, la tomó y cuando se dirigía hacia el grupo donde estaban sus amigos sintió cómo una mano se apoyaba en su hombro.

_Yo sé que volverás cuando amanezca_

Tails se dio media vuelta, para ver qué estaba pasando. Sus ojos estaban tan impactados y anonados que, sin querer dejó caer la flor. Estaban abiertos de par en par...

_y escucho el despertar de ruiseñores_

Una una dulce chica, de ojos tan brillantes que sería imposible describirlos con una corta cabellera verde brillante y dos rodetes en ambas costados de la cabeza estaba frente a él. Su sonrisa era mucho más brillante que la luna o el sol...

_en medio de esta prisa cotidiana_

-¿Cosmo... ? -dijo en un hilo de voz, totalemente sorprendido y feliz a la vez...

_te espero regresar y me parece_

La chica que, aunque ya algo más crecida, seguía siendo ten dulce como la misma niña de 9 años que había conocido hace mucho tiempo, asintió, sonriendo, la cabeza...

_que nada destruirá nuestros amores_

Ella quitó su mano del hombro de Tails y le sonrió más que antes. Se miraron unos instantes y el zorro de dos colas, con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos, la abrazó con todo su ser, lleno de alegría y cariño...

_mientras vuelvas junto a mí_

El abrazo duró unos minutos y luego se separaron, ambos sonriendo.

-No sabes... cuánto te he esperado... Cosmo... -le dijo, en un surro que ella oyó a la perfección.

-Lo sé -le dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír-. Al fin podemos estar juntos...

_siempre a mí... cada mañana..._

-¿Cuánto estarás aquí? -preguntó Tails y la tomó de las manos. Ella sonrió más que antes.

-_Para siempre _

La cara de Tails se iluminó como hacía años que no se iluminaba de esa manera. La volvió a abrazar y Cosmo correspindió al abrazo, con una lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Ambos estaban llenos de alegría.

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo que se acercaban cda vez más. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no estaban juntos... Y sus cuerpos se acercaban tranquilamente... Cosmo puso sus manos en la mejillas de Tails, como lo había hecho por última vez hace mucho tiempo... Yse seguían acercando hasta que podían rozarse y sintieron aquél sabor que sólo dos personas que que se aman profundamente podían sentir... La dicha más hermosa del mundo...

Se separaron y se miraron con dulzura.

-Te extrañé tanto... -le dijo Cosmo y lo volvió a abrzar con ternura.

-Ya también... querida Cosmo...

Ellos eran lo más lumínico que había por los alrededores... Y, abrazados así, continuaron hasta que los demás se percataron de por qué su amigo Tails tardaba en volver...

Luego de ésto, la tristeza ya no ocupaba el corazón de Tails, quién estubo todo el tiempo junto a su amada Cosmo y no la dejó por nada en el mundo... En cuanto a la legendaria flor... siguió floreciendo, pero siempre despedía una luz extraña... una luz llena de amor...

_Yo sé que volverás... _

_**FIN**_

-------

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Horrible, verdad? Bueno, si no les gustó no los culpo xD. Me voy, ¡nos vemos! ¡Se cuidan!

_stefi-tails_


End file.
